Ebu Musa Câbir bin Hayyan
thumb|Avrupa'da çizilmiş '[[Geber' (15. yüzyıl)]] thumb|[[İmbik]] Ebu Musa Câbir bin Hayyan (Arapça: جابر بن حيان Cābir ibn Hayyān; ابو موسی جابربن حیان Ebu Musa Câbir bin Hayyan, Latince: Geber ya da Geberus; d. 721 ya da 722 Horasan - ö. 808 ya da 815 Kufa), Abbasi döneminde yaşamış ve İslam biliminin temelini atan Fars. Câbir bin Hayyan ilk pratik simya (alşimi) âlimdir. Orta Çağ Avrupası'nın Simya alanına büyük ölçüde etki etmiş ve Kimya'nın da esasını oluşturmuştur. Günümüz dünyasında atomla ilgili ilk çalışmaların ingiliz fizikçi John Dalton (1766-1844) tarafından yapıldıgı, uranyumun çekirdeğinin parçalanabileceği fikrinin de Alman kimyacı Otto Hahn (1779-1868) tarafından ortaya atıldıgı fikri yaygındır. Hâlbuki onlardan 1000 yıl önce yaşamış ve dönemin en büyük ilim merkezlerinden Harran Üniversitesi'nde rektörlük yapmış olan Câbir bin Hayyân, maddelerin atomik yapısını gösteren tespitler yaparak, reaksiyonlarda belirli kütlelerin belirli kütlelerle reaksiyona girdiğini söylemiştir. Atom hakkında, ancak asırlar sonra anlaşılabilecek şu sözleri söylemiştir: Maddenin en küçük parçası olan "el-cüz'ü la yetecezza" (ATOM) da yoğun bir enerji vardır. Yunan bilginlerinin söylediği gibi bunun parçalanamayacağı söylenemez. Atom parçalanabilir. Parçalanınca da öyle büyük bir güç oluşur ki bir anda Bağdat'ın altını üstüne getirebilir. Bu, Allahü Teala'ın kudret nişanıdır." Böylelikle görülmektedir ki, Hayyan, Dalton ve Hahn'dan yüzyıllar önce bu buluşları gerçekleştirmiştir. {C}Kimyager ve Eczacı olan babasının oğlu olarak Horasan'da doğmuş ve Yemen'de okuduktan sonra Kufa'ya giderek Abbasi halifesi Harun Reşid'e saray âlimi olarak hizmet etmiştir. {C}Kimya dışında Eczacılık, Metalürji, Astroloji, Felsefe, Fizik ve Müzik gibi geniş alanda 400 ü aşan eser bıraktığı söylenirse de ancak 20 civarında eseri bugüne kalmıştır. Bazı eserlerinin aslında öğrencileri tarafından yazıldığı anlaşılmıştır. {C}Nitrik asit, Hidrojen klorür ve Sülfürik asit'in rafine ve kristalize yöntemlerini bulduğu Kral suyu'nu icat ettiği ve Sitrik asit, Asetik asit, Tartarik asid'i keşfetiği düşünülmektedir. İmbik ( الأنبيق al-inbiq) geliştirmiş ve kendisinin ortaya attığı Baz kavramıyla Kimya'nın gelişmesine katkıda bulunmuştur. {C}Kendisi o yüzyıldan atomun parçalayacağını görmüş büyük bir bilim adamıdır. Ayrıca daha sonra zehirlilerin zehirlisi olan arsenik tozunu elde eden ilk kişidir. {C}Agathodaemon, Hermes Trismegistus, Pisagor ve Sokrates'i saydığı ve Eski Yunan, Eski Mısır ve Şia Sufizminden etkilendiği düşünülmektedir. Eserlerinden 12. yüzyılında Latince'ye çevirilmiş olan Kitab al-Kimya adlı eseri, Simya ve Kimya kelimelerinin kökeni olmuştur. * History of Analytical Chemistry By Ferenc Szabadváry,P 11,ISBN 2-88124-569-2. * The Historical Background of Chemistry By Henry Marshall Leicester,P 63. * Alchemy,Eric John Holmyard, P 68. * Dragon's Brain Perfume an Historical Geography of Camphor, Robin Arthur Donkin, P 137. * The Grand Contraption The World as Myth, Number, and Chance, David Allen Park, P 229. * Cosmology in Gauge Field Theory and String Theory, By David Bailin, Alexander Love, P 181. * The New Book of Knowledge, ISBN 0-7172-0517-7, Page 446. * The Biology of Alcoholism, By Benjamin Kissin, Henri Begleiter,P 576. * Medieval Science, Technology, and Medicine,By Thomas F. Glick, Steven John Livesey,Faith Wallis, ISBN 0-415-96930-1, P 280 * A History of Chemistry By Forris Jewett Moore, P 15. * E. J. Brill's First Encyclopaedia of Islam, 1913-1936 By M. Th. Houtsma, E. van Donzel, ISBN 90-04-08265-4, P 989. * In Old Paris, by Robert W. Berger, P 164, ISBN 0-934977-66-6. * Chemical Essays By Richard Watson, P 68 * Jabir, Columbia Encyclopedia, Sixth Edition, 2007. * Ahmad Y Hassan, Arabic Alchemy ya da Fars * A Dictionary of the History of Science by Anton Sebastian - p. 241 * The Alchemical Body By David Gordon - p. 366 * The Structure and Properties of Matter by Herman Thompson Briscoe - p. 10 * The Tincal Trail: A History of Borax by Edward John Cocks, Norman J. Travis - p. 4 * William Royall Newman, Gehennical Fire: The Lives of George Starkey, an American Alchemist in the Scientific Revolution, Harvard University Press, 1994. pg 94: "According to traditional bio-bibliography of Muslims, Jabir ibn Hayyan was a Persian alchemist who lived at some time in the eight century and wrote a wealth of books on virtually every aspect of natural philosophy" * William R. Newman, The Occult and Manifest Among the Alchemist", in F. J. Ragep, Sally P Ragep, Steven John Livesey, "Tradition, Transmission, Transformation: Proceedings of Two Conferences on pre-Modern science held at University of Oklahoma", Brill,1996/1997, pg 178:"This language of extracting the hidden nature formed an important lemma for the extensive corpus associated with the Persian alchemist Jabir ibn Hayyan" * Henry Corbin, "The Voyage and the Messenger: Iran and Philosophy", Translated by Joseph H. Rowe,North Atlantic Books, 1998. pg 45: "The Nisba al-Azdin certainly does not necessarily indicate Arab origin. Geber seems to have been a client of the Azd tribe established in Kufa * Tamara M. Green, "The City of the Moon God: Religious Traditions of Harran (Religions in the Graeco-Roman World) ", Brill, 1992. pg 177: "His most famous student was the Persian Jabir ibn Hayyan (b. circa 721 C.E.), under whose name the vast corpus of alchemical writing circulated in the medieval period in both the east and west, although many of the works attributed to Jabir have been demonstrated to be likely product of later Ismaili' tradition." * David Gordon White, "The Alchemical Body: Siddha Traditions in Medieval India", University of Chicago Press, 1996. pg 447 * William R. Newman, Promethean Ambitions: Alchemy and the Quest to Perfect Nature, University of Chicago Press, 2004. pg 181: "The corpus ascribed to the eight-century Persian sage Jabir ibn Hayyan.." * Wilbur Applebaum, The Scientific revolution and the foundation of modern science, Greenwood Press, 1995. pg 44: "The chief source of Arabic alchemy was associated with the name, in its Latinized form, of Geber, an eighth-century Persian." * Neil Kamil,Fortress of the Soul: Violence, Metaphysics, and Material Life in the Huguenots New World, 1517-1751 (Early America: History, Context, Culture), JHU Press, 2005. pg 182: "The ninth-century Persian alchemist Jabir ibn Hay- yan, also known as Geber, is accurately called pseudo-Geber since most of the works published under this name in the West were forgeries" * Aleksandr Sergeevich Povarennykh, Crystal Chemical Classification of Minerals, Plenum Press, 1972, v.1, ISBN 0-306-30348-5, page 4: The first to give separate consideration to minerals and other inorganic substances were the following: The Persian alchemist Jabir (721-815)... * George Sarton, Introduction to the History of Science, Pub. for the Carnegie Institution of Washington, by the Williams & Wilkins Company, 1931, vol.2 pt.1, page 1044: Was Geber, as the name would imply, the Persian alchemist Jabir ibn Haiyan? * Dan Merkur, in The psychoanalytic study of society (eds. Bryce Boyer, et al.), vol. 18, Routledge, ISBN 0-88163-161-2, page 352: I would note that the Persian alchemist Jabir ibn Hayyan developed the theory that all metals consist of different "balances" ... * Anthony Gross, The Dissolution of the Lancastrian Kingship: Sir John Fortescue and the Crisis of Monarchy in Fifteenth-century England, Paul Watkins, 1996, ISBN 1-871615-90-9, page 19: Ever since the Seventy Books attributed to the Persian alchemist Jabir Ibn Hayyan had been translated into Latin .... Sebastian, Anton,A Dictionary of the History of Science, (Casterton Hall: Parthenon Publishing Group Ltd, 2001),241. Geber or Jabir is held to be the first practical alchemist. Julian, Franklyn, Dictionary of the Occult, Kessinger Publishing, 2003, ISBN 0-7661-2816-4, 9780766128163, p. 8. ABİR BİN HAYYAN 721 - 805 Dünya medeniyet tarihine adını altın harflerle yazdıran Cabir bin Hayaan, bir Müslüman Türk âlimidir. Bundan 1250 yıl önce yasayan ve o zamanın en büyük ilim yuvası Harran Üniversitesi bas müderrisi (rektörü,) olan Cabir bin Hayyan (721-805) herkesi hayretler içinde bırakan şu İlmî bulusunu açıklamıştı: "Maddenin en küçük parçası olan cüz-ü la cüz-ü la yetecezza (atom) da yoğun enerji vardır. Yunan bilginlerinin iddia ettigi gibi, bunun parçalanamayacağı söylenemez. O da parçalanabilir. Parçalanınca da öyle bir güç meydana gelir ki Bağdat'ın altını üstüne getirebilir. Bu Allahü Teala'nın kudretinin bir nişanıdır." Modern kimyanın babası sayılan bu büyük Türk âliminden, Razi ve İbn-i Sina gibi büyük bilginler "Üstatlar üstadı" diye söz ediyorlar. Fransız şarkiyat âlimi Catdonne (1720-1783) onu dünyanın 12 büyük dahisinden biri olarak tanımlıyor. Bacon (1214-1291) ondan hayranlıkla bahsederken, kimya ilminde açtığı çığırın. Priestley (1733-1804) ve Lavoisier'in (1743-1794) açtıkları çığırın daha önemli olduğu ittifakla kabul edilmiştir. Avrupa üniversitelerine mensup birçok ilim adamı, meşhur olabilmek için Cabir bin Hayyan'ın ismini kullanmak zorunda kalmıştır. Berlin Üniversitesi Tabiat Bilimleri Tarihi Profesörü Jıılias Ruska ve yardımcısı Paul Kraus, Avrupa'da ünlü birçok ilim adamının Cabir bin Hayyan'ın ismini eserlerine verdiklerini ve bu yolla meşhur olduklarını bildiriyor. Cabir bin Hayyan'a göre "Kimyevi hadiseler tabiatta Cenab-ı Hak'kın takdiriyle uzun sürede meydana gelmekledir. Kimyager tabiatla uzun sürede meydana gelen şeyi kısa zamanda yapan kişidir. Âlim, keşfedilmiş bir buluştan yola çıkarak başka buluşlar ortaya çıkarabilen insandır." Ona göre altının gümüştenrenk ve ağırlıktan başka bir farkı yoktur. Bu iki özelliğin ise ortadan kaldırılması mümkündür. Bunun yolunun da her iki cismi teşkil eden atomların kontrol altında parçalanıp değerlerinin değişmesiyle olacağını belirtmektedir ki, günümüz modem kimya ilmi de bu hakikati kabul etmektedir. İlk laboratuar En önemli vasfı deneycilik olan Cabir bin Hayyan, kimya ilminin hem teorik hem ele tatbikî alanda büyük mesafe katetmesine vesile oldu. Dünyada ilk kimya laboratuarını kuran âlim olarak tarihe geçti. Kendi kurduğu laboratuarda ilk sunî hücreyi yaptı. Ölümünden iki asır sonra Kûfe'de bir caddenin yeni baştan açılması sırasında, kullandığı laboratuar ortaya çıktı. Medeniyete hizmetleri Cabir bin Hayyan'ın başta kimya olmak üzere tıp, fizik, astronomi, felsefe alanında yaklaşık 200 eser kaleme aldığını biliyoruz. Cabir'in en meşhur buluşu şüphesiz, atomla ilgili ortaya koyduğu faraziyedir. Bu keşfi, John Dalton (1766-1844) Otto Hahn (1779-1868), Enrico Fermi (1901-1954) ve Albeıt Einstein (1879-1955) gibi meşhur Avrupalı bilginlerden tam 1000 yıl önce yapması bu büyük Türk bilgininin nasıl bir dahi olduğunu ortaya koyuyor. Cabir bin Hayyan'ın bu faraziyesi dünya medeniyetine Müslümanların lıâkim olduğu devirlerde tahakkuk ederek, atom parçalansaydi; vahşi Batı'nın acımasızca Müslümanlar'ın üzerine çullanması, zayıf ve sahipsiz ülkeleri istilâ ederek, zulüm etmesi mümkün olmayacaktı. Redüksiyon prensibi Aynca Cabir bin Hayyan, kimyanın iki temel prensibini bilimsel şekilde ortaya koyarak, kolsinasyon ve redüksiyon prensiplerini dile getirdi. Buharlaşma, süblimasyon, eritme ve kristal-eştirme için kullanılan metodları geliştirmiştir. Ham sülfirik asit ve nitrik asitlerin nasıl yapılacağını kesin olarak ortaya koydu. Madenlerin o zamana kadar bilinen basit eritilme metotları yerine, bizzat ürettiği nitrik asit, sülfirik asit ve altın eritme suyunun yardımıyla eritme metotlarını geliştirdi. Bu sayede Cabir ve ondan sonra gelen bilim adamları sayısız terkipleri (sentez), bu arada civa oksit, zincifre, arsenik, amonyak, gümüş nitrat, şap. göztaşı, kireçli potas, südkostîk mahsûlü, yakıcı potasyum île çok değerli maddeleri elde edîp üretebildiler. Max Meyerhof (1884-1951) Cabir Bin Hayyan'ın kimya ilmine, buharlaştırma (evaporation), süzme (filtmtion), tasvi-ye etme (.sııblimalion), eritme (melting), damıtma (distallation) ve billurlaştırma (cristallization) metotlarını keşfederek uygulamaya soktuğunu bildiriyor. Ayrıca bir çok kimyevi cevherin, meselâ zincifre (cinnabarci ve süfidi). arsenik oksidi (arsenious oxide) ve başka birçok terkibin nasıl hazırlanacağını açıkladığını ifade ediyor. Saf kibrit tuzları (vitrîol), sap, alkali,nişaclır tuzu (salammo-niac, amonyum klorhidrat) ve güherçilenin (saltpedre) elde edilmesi, kükürt ve alkaliyi ısıtarak kükürt sütü yapması kurşun asetat, tamamen saf civa oksit ve süblime etmesi, ham sülfrik ve nitrik asitler ve bunların karışımının hazırlanması, tuz ruhu ve kezzap suyunu karıstırarak altın eritmede kullanılacak ''aguaregia" denilen özel mayi yapması, onun çalışmalarından bazı örneklerdir. Bunlardan 21. yüzyıl dünyasında kullanılan bir çok temel ihtiyaç maddelerin oluşumunda istifade edilmektedir. Optik kanunların keşfi ve mercekler teorisi Cabir'e dayandırılıyor. O iç bükey aynalar vasıtasıyla güneş ışınlarını bir yere toplayıp uzak mesafelerden ağaçları tutuşturdu ve bir kaptaki suyu kaynatmayı başardı. Ayrıca, güneş enerjisinden istifade etme yöntemini de dünya medeniyetine Cabir bin Hayam kazandırdı. Eğitim Sistemi Sevgili peygamberimizin ilim öğrenmeyi teşvik eden hadisi şeriflerinin yanı sıra, öğretmeyi tavsiye buyuran mübarek sözleri, bütün İslam alimleri gibi Cabir bin Hayyam'ı da etkiledi.bildiklerini yeni nesillere aktarılmasını sağladı. Bu idealle rektörü bulunduğu üniversitede randımanı arttırıcı her türlü tedbiri aldı. Cabir'e göre öğrenme ve öğretme olayının gerçekleşebilmesi için öğrencide yumuşak başlılık şarttır.”yumuşak başlı öğrenci, öğretmenin bilgi hazinesinden onu dinlemekle istifade edebilir. Talebe günlük derslerini takip etme başarısında kesinlikle öğretmenine itaat etmelidir. KAYNAK II Ortaçağ kimyasının en büyük ismi olan Cabir Bin Hayyan bir Türk bilginidir. Atom bombası fikrinin ilk mucidi ve modern kimyanın babası olarak tarihe geçmiştir. Tarih boyunca bir çok bilgin meşhur olabilmek için kitaplarında hep ona atıfta bulunmuşlardır. Cabir, Horasan’ın başkenti olan Tus’da doğdu. Küçük yaşta iken ailesiyle beraber Kufe şehrine yerleşti. Emevi veliahtı Halit Bin Yezid ve Cafer–i Sadık’tan dersler aldı. Tıp dahil bütün müsbet ilimleri öğrendi. Kısa zamanda büyük başarılar gösterince Abbasi Halifesi ***** Reşit onu Harran üniversitesinin Fizik–Kimya profesörlüğüne atadı. Çok kısa bir süre sonunda da üniversitenin rektörlüğüne getirildi. Cabir Bin Hayyan’ın irili ufaklı yaklaşık 2000 tane eseri olduğu rivayet edilmektedir. Kendisinden yaklaşık bin sene sonra gelecek Enrico Fermi ve Einstein gibi bir çok ünlü Avrupalı bilim adamlarının üzerinde yıllarca kafa yordukları atom ve yapısı hakkında daha o zamandan uğraşmış ve atomun parçalanabileceğini kitaplarında uzun uzun anlatmıştır. Bu konuda Hayyan şunları söylemiştir;“Maddenin en küçük parçası olan atomda yoğun bir enerji vardır. Yunan bilginlerinin iddia ettiği gibi bunun parçalanamayacağı söylenemez. O da parçalanabilir. Parçalanınca da öylesine bir güç (enerji) meydana gelir ki, Bağdat’ın altını üstüne getirebilir”. NOT: Cebir'i bulan Cabir Bin Eflah ile karıştırmayın, batılıların verdiği isimle Geber Endülüslü bir Müslümandır ölümü 1150 yılına yakın bir yıla rastlamaktadır(kesin tarih bilinmiyor 1140-1150 arası) ar:جابر بن حيان az:Cabir ibn Həyyan be:Джабір ібн Хаян bn:জাবির ইবন হাইয়ান bs:Džabir ibn Hajjan ca:Jàbir ibn Hayyan cs:Geber da:Geber de:Dschābir ibn Hayyān en:Jābir ibn Hayyān es:Jabir ibn Hayyan fa:جابر بن حیان fi:Geber fr:Jabir Ibn Hayyan ga:Abu Musa Jabir ibn Hayyan gan:借彪 hr:Geber id:Abu Musa Jabir bin Hayyan it:Jabir ibn Hayyan ja:ジャービル・イブン＝ハイヤーン jv:Jābir ibn Hayyān ko:자비르 이븐 하이얀 la:Geber lt:Geberis ml:ജാബിർ ഇബ്ൻ ഹയാൻ ms:Abu Musa Jabir bin Hayyan nl:Jabir ibn Hayyan no:Geber pl:Dżabir Ibn Hajjan pnb:جابر بن حیان ps:جابر بن حیان pt:Geber ro:Geber ru:Джабир ибн Хайян sh:Džabir ibn Hajjan simple:Geber sk:Abú Músá Džábir ibn Hajján sl:Geber sq:Xhabir Ibn Haijan sv:Geber th:ญาบิร ug:ئەبۇ مۇسا جابىر بىن ھەييام ur:جابر بن حیان yo:Geber zh:贾比尔 Kategori:Fars kimyagerler Kategori:Fars kimyagerler Kategori:Belh Kategori:Belhliler